narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Aktuelle Filler (Oktober 2015)
Da ich hier quasi der Episoden-Mensch bin, wurde ich jetzt schon öfter gefragt, weshalb es zur Zeit so viele Filler gibt und wann diese ein Ende haben werden. Ich habe mal versucht, mich da schlau zu machen (unter Anderem, weil es heute keine neue Folge geben wird). Gründe für Filler Alle wissen, warum es Filler gibt und doch herrscht auf dem Gebiet eine ständige Ungewissheit. *Studio Pierrot bereichert uns mit Filler-Episoden, um den Handlungsstrang auszudehnen (primär). **Die japanischen Fans scheinen diese Episoden zu mögen, denn diese haben dort sehr gute Einschaltquoten, was dem Studio rein finanziell natürlich sehr zugute kommt. **Der "ausgedehnte" Handlungsstrang gibt dem Studio Zeit, die kanonischen Folgen vorzubereiten, um diese qualitativ so gut wie möglich zu gestalten (wer sehen will, wie gescheiterte Animation aussieht, kann sich gerne Pains Antlitz auf meiner Benutzerseite anschauen). Da der für uns interessante Handlungsstrang nicht nur das Ende des Krieges, sondern auch den Epilog enthält, plant Studio Pierrot dort möglichst viel rum. Natürlich auch in Hinblick auf Naruto Gaiden, das höchstwahrscheinlich auch animiert wird. ***Zudem möchte ich euch darauf vorbereiten, dass Naruto Gaiden möglicherweise auch durch viele Filler erweitert wird. Ein vorzeitiges Ende des Animes -> no money **Und natürlich: Da der Naruto-Manga nun zu Ende ist und wir kein kanonisches Extra-Material mehr bekommen werden, nutzt Studio Pierrot diese Marktlücke aus, um uns Fans dennoch zu erfreuen. Sprich: Das Ende des Mangas steht nicht für das Ende des Animes, weshalb dieser sich voraussichtlich noch durch das Jahr 2016 erstrecken wird. ***Und ja, das bedeutet, dass mindestens ein halbes Jahr von Filler-Episoden auf uns zukommen wird. Im nächsten Jahr. Ende der aktuellen Filler Nachdem die letzte Filler-Arc (Die neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen) abrupt beendet wurde, ging man eigentlich davon aus, dass Studio Pierrot langsam einsehen würde, dass wir keine Filler mögen. Tja, da haben wir "falsch gedacht". *Wir werden vermutlich jeden Traum, der kurz im Manga gezeigt wurde, mit mindestens einer ganzen Episode zu sehen bekommen. Da kommt eine Menge auf uns zu: Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Mei und und und. **Diese Angaben bestehen natürlich alle ohne Gewähr. Ich kann (entgegen der allgemeinen Empfindung) NICHT in die Zukunft sehen. Vielleicht wachen die Mitarbeiter von Studio Pierrot morgen auf und hören auf, gewisse "Mittelchen" zu nehmen - vielleicht machen sie auch einfach so lange weiter, wie sie "lustig sind". Da Kishimoto kaum etwas zu sagen hat, wenn es um den Anime geht, können wir leider nur abwarten. *Und hier nochmal die Warnung: Nachdem die aktuellen Filler beendet sind, werden uns noch mehr Filler-Arcs erwarten. Diese hier ist nicht die letzte! Ihr dürft jetzt weinen. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 09:59, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ---- Danke für diesen Lagebericht. Ich habe es entsprechend an die FB-Gemeinde weitergegeben^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:57, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Ein höchst interessanter Lagebericht, hochgeschätzter "Episoden-Mensch". :D Bin ich froh, dass ich Studio-Pierrot schon lange Lebewohl gesagt habe xD Irgendwo kann man es ja verstehen, dass sie die Serie so lange wie möglich in die Länge ziehen wollen - Anime-Studios haben es so und so schon schwer genug, da will man natürlich nicht die profitabelste Serie verlieren. Naja, solange es die japanischen Fans freut, sollen sie ihre Filler spielen. Aber nur, wenn wir dafür epische finale Folgen zu sehen bekommen :D Dafür könnten sie mich sogar als Zuschauer gewinnen...aber bis dahin wünsche ich allen Anime-Liebhabern eine besinnliche Filler-Zeit :P ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:47, 29. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Ich finde es sehr interessant, wie man am Anfang der Filler-Episoden immer gut animierte Charaktere hat, und im Nachhinnein merkt man wirklich, wie Studio Pierrot die teils hin..schlampt. Es geht auch die Furcht rum, dass uns etwas in der Art von "Dragonball GT" erwarten könnte. Zum Thema Anime gibt es aber auch erfreuliche Nachrichten, denn der deutsche Anime wird sich kommendes Jahr wieder an die Shippuuden dranhängen, womit wir uns an den Episoden 268 (Shippuuden) bis Episode 370 (Shippuuden) erfreuen können. Vielleicht ist unser aller der japanische Anime-Gott gnädig und lässt die Japaner plötzlich die Filler hassen - bei schlechten Einschaltquoten werden ganze Filler-Arcs auch ohne Rücksicht auf den Handlungsverlauf abgebrochen. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 08:23, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Die Filler scheinen jedoch die Japaner genauso wie die Deutschen zu spalten - so mag nicht jeder Japaner Filler, genauso wie nicht jeder Deutsche Filler hasst. Am Ende zählen einzig und allein Profitgier und Einschaltquoten, wobei man Studio Pierrots Ersteres nicht vorwerfen kann, da sie nur versuchen, kein Minus zu machen. Solange Filler einen interessanten Handlungsstrang zeigen kann man, wie ich finde, auch nichts gegen sie sagen - so finde ich die Idee mit den Träumen der einzelnen Personen gar nicht mal schlecht. Nur sollte Pierrot aufpassen, dass sie es nicht zu sehr in die Länge ziehen - sie müssen einen Punkt finden, an dem sie "Naruto" ein gebührendes Ende bereiten. Alles muss einmal ein Ende haben, auch die Abenteuer von Naruto. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 18:04, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC)